Long Live the Queen
"Long Live the Queen" is part 2 of Episode 20. It first aired on March 23rd, 2010. Premise The Queen Bee goes missing from Alfred Dad's Bee Hives. What will he do if he can't get anymore honey from his bees? Summary The episode begins as Alfred, Milo and Camille race to Alfred's place when Victor comes by to ask where his father is. They resume playing as Lilly walks by before offering them a snow drop (candy), they then ask her if she wants to play tag with them, when Alfred's dad comes back with Victor. His dad points out he has a leaf on him then asks if they want to play tag with them, but he has to get some more honey. He then suggest Lilly close her snow drop box or else they'll melt. Resuming play once again they suddenly hear Alfred's dad cry out. He calls someone who tells him he won't get anymore bees for a month at least. Camille comments that someone may have stole his bees out of lack of being able to gain their own. It's then suddenly he gets a call from Grizz, who mentions some bees showed up mysteriously by his place. So the four head over and Grizz shows them the swarm of bees. He stated that they all suddenly showed up at his place, but ironically, he have been trying to get some for his own hives anyway. Unsure if these bees are his, Alfred's dad looks for a white spot on the Queen Bee. He identifies one, but mentions she is missing the white spot before Alfred asks Grizz how many bee suppliers he may have called. Going back to Alfred's, Lilly shows them that his dads bees have returned to the hive in the nearby tree and they call this clue 1. Alfred's dad explains that if a bee feels too crowded they will leave to find a new nest. The other three watch as Alfred's dad collects the bees again, but he comments the Queen bee itself is missing. Alfred decides this is clue number two. Alfred's dad mentions how suspicious it is considering without a queen, the bees normally search for a new one. Or end up dying if they are without one for too long. So they go to Hedgequarters to examine the clues. Alfred asks his dad some questions, then mentions they should go back to the Hive and try to recall what had been going on earlier. Alfred's dad explains that while the others were playing tag and Lilly offered them candy and they played also, he was gaining honey for Victor. Milo then brings up their new third clue, something drew the Queen Bee away. Alfred then points out that something sweet must have attracted the Queen Bee away and the group think the bee could be stuck to Victor's sweater until they point out that he should have heard buzzing if it was stuck to his shirt. As Lilly asks to play tag, they point out her snow drops! It had been open and lying on the bench, so they then go to check, placing the box onto the cloth and they watch as the Queen Bee exits the pink themed box. After all of the bees has been accounted for, Lilly begins to feel bad for accidentally getting the Queen stuck, but Alfred claims it wasn't her fault since she didn't know the Queen had been inside anyway, and if it wasn't for her all of the bees would have left. Lilly and Alfred have a small hug and everybody laughs as the episode ends... Quotes *''Lilly: "You are my favourite brother!"'' *''Alfred: "I'm your only brother."'' *''Lilly: "So?"'' ----- Trivia *One of the few episodes when a parental figure is seen throughout the entire episode. *This is one of the few times Alfred's dad provides help, ironically his third and first time both dealt with his bees. *Alfred's dad owns a phone vaguely like Alfred's Detectaberry. *With the queen bee being inside Lilly's snowdrops container, it is strange that nobody heard buzzing. *In this episode, Lilly is aware of the concept of death, but in another episode, Alfred was scolding for trying to tell her about it. Goofs *Lilly is shown putting her snow drop box onto the stump nearby as they gather the bees, but then it is seen again on the seating area against the Hedgehog House as they ask where the box it. It have not been shown to be moved. *Everyone took some of Lilly's snowdrops, but when she puts them down there doesn't seem to be any missing. *Notice Camille's strange movement in repetitive gestures as Milo questions Alfred's dad as he shakes the tree. Also note that her legs look like they may be overlapping her skirt. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-06-23-11h41m04s22.png|That bees swarmed on tree is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-06-23-11h42m45s254.png|That queen is missing, is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-06-23-11h44m54s17.png|That bees are atracted by sweet is our last clue. vlcsnap-2012-06-23-11h36m12s75.png|"Who wants snowdrops?" vlcsnap-2012-06-23-11h36m49s26.png|"Snowdrops?!" Category:Mr. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Episodes Category:Lilly Episodes